


Quarantine

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diapers, Gen, I don't know if Storybrooke would get the Corona virus but we'll just pretend, Little Baelfire, Quarantine, daddy killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Quarantine has been hard for everyone, especially Killian and Neal.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Kudos: 9





	Quarantine

Quarantine had hit everyone hard, but it’s especially hard on those that can’t leave the house due to being medically compromised. Neal falls into that. After years of living in Neverland, he contracted something that made him get sick easier than other people. As soon as the virus hit Storybrooke, he wasn’t allowed to leave his house. And since Killian lived with him full time, he chose to work from home so he wouldn’t put him at risk either.

At first, it went well. The two played video games or Cards Against Humanity. Even Neal’s little time was more fun because they had to be creative. Killian ordered tons of toys off Amazon for them to play with.

After 8 months, however, Neal is getting tired of it. They can only leave the house briefly to go on walks or to the store during the lighter occupancy. Killian tends to leave more that it’s in a better wave, but Whale has told Neal to stay housebound outside the pre-determined walks and small errands. It’s enough to drive anyone crazy, especially someone with anxiety and PTSD.

“I’m going to the docks tomorrow,” Killian says. “We’re getting a shipment in and they need our help.”

Neal looks up as his Among Us game refreshes. “Can I come?”

Killian sighs. “You know the deal, Bae. You gotta stay here.”

Neal rolls his eyes and returns his gaze to his tablet. “Whatever.”

“I’ll pick up Granny’s on the way home and we can watch Disney Plus.”

“Like I said, whatever.”

Killian lets out another sigh. He wishes he could make this disease go away and he knows that everyone is working hard for a vaccine, but he can’t make it come any sooner.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Whatever.”

“Can you please say something else outside of that?”

Neal’s head snaps up. “What do you want me to say, _Killian_?” His voice is deep and purposeful. “I want to leave this stupid house and go out and do something, but I can’t.”

Killian rubs his hand over his face. “I know you’re frustrated but I don’t deserve to be spoken to that way. Go to _your_ room.” Normally, they share a room. But after Neal’s little side came out, they reorganized the guest room into his little space. It has a bed decked out in Toy Story sheets, toys (both of the fidget and regular variety) and some books.

“What are you? Putting me in timeout?”

“You’re acting like a nasty teenager, so yes. Now go! And leave your tablet with me.”

“But…”

“I said now, Baelfire Jones.”

Neal slams his tablet down onto the coffee table (thank God for the protective case that Snow recommended) and storms up the stairs, his door slamming shut a minute later.

  
“Slam it again and I’ll take it off the hinges!” Killian yells up at him. A moment later, he can hear the radio blasting Metallica.

Neal’s little stages can vary. At times, he’s a little kid who just wants to play video games and eat lots of junk foods. Most of the time, he’s younger, like a toddler who needs cuddles and soft lullabies. Other times…he’s the angsty teenager that he barely got a chance to be in his original teenage years. Killian doesn’t care how old he acts, but he won’t lie. The toddler stage is his favorite. At least toddler Baelfire doesn’t talk back.

Killian lets him rage out as much as he wants. He finishes up his paperwork and then goes to make sure that the tablet is okay. Once he finds no damages, he heads up to Baelfire’s room. The music has stopped and Killian feels a little better than he did fifteen minutes ago. He knocks on the door.

  
“Bae?” he whispers. No response. “Baelfire, come on sweetie. Can we talk?”

After a few more beats of silence, Killian pushes open the door. Baelfire lays curled up in a ball on the floor, his eyes shut. In his arms, he’s clutching the blanket that Killian knitted for him years ago on the ship. Killian smiles a bit and kneels in front of him, pushing back some of his dark curls. Ever since the quarantine started, his sleep schedule has been off. He’s also been fighting to be little recently and while Killian has let it go, he knows he shouldn’t have. In their Zoom therapy sessions, Archie tells Killian it’s okay to push so long as he realizes Bae’s limits. Archie has also pointed out that Neal needs to work on telling Killian, but that’s a whole other issue.

Carefully, Killian adjusts Neal into bed. He stirs and whines, but Killian finds the pacifier on the nightstand and puts it in his mouth. He covers Neal with his favorite blankie and presses a kiss to his forehead.

Once back downstairs, Killian starts on dinner. He fixes a salad for himself and dinosaur chicken nuggets with a side of steamed broccoli for Baelfire. Just as Bae’s food is done, Killian hears the door upstairs open. Neal comes down, pacifier and blanket gone. His lips have fallen into a pout and his arms are across his chest.

“I didn’t need the pacifier,” he mumbles.

“Bae, sit down,” Killian says, rather than picking a fight. Baelfire flops into a chair at the table and Killian sits next to him. “I know it’s hard for you to admit when you need help and that’s partially my fault, given your past. You had to grow up way too fast and now you struggle with accepting little time.”

The pout fades and Neal looks a bit uncomfortable. “Killian…”

“I’m talking,” Killian holds up his prosthetic hand. “You need little time and you’ve been avoiding it. That stops now. Starting tonight, you have a bed time, no matter what space you’re in.”

“But…”

“You’ll also have limited screen time, again, I don’t care if you’re little or big. And I’ll be instating naptimes.”

Neal’s eyes widen. “That’s not fair.”

“No, what’s not fair is what you’re doing to your body,” Killian tells him. “You need your rest and we’re going to work to fix your sleep schedule. If that means you have to sleep in your room, shades drawn by 8 PM every night, that’s what we’ll do. And I’ll make sure you have a variety of activities so you’re not getting so bored just sitting on your iPad.”

Neal frowns. “I don’t need you fussing over me all the time,”

“Aye, but you do.” Killian strokes his cheek. “You’re my boy and it’s my job to take care of you. But I can’t read minds, sweetheart. You need to tell me what you need.”

Neal lets out a sigh. “I just don’t want to burden you.”

“You could never be a burden, Pumpkin,” Killian coos. “You have needs and it’s my job to take care of them. Let Papa do it.”

Neal hesitates then nods. “Yes, Papa.”

“That’s my good boy,” Killian presses a kiss to his forehead. “I moved some stuff around so I’ll be home tomorrow with you.”

“But the shipment…”

“Leroy will handle my end. I’ll go in on Thursday to check on things and we’ll have Ruby come by to babysit you.”

“I don’t need a babysitter!”

“Yes, sweetie, you do.”

Neal pouts, looking very adorable. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight, please? I promise I’ll sleep and be good. I don’t wanna sleep alone.”

Killian smiles. “Of course.” He rubs noses with Neal, which makes him smile. “Now, dinner is ready. You go wash up and I’ll set the table.”

“Yes, Papa.”

Neal goes over to the sink and Killian puts the food out, including a sippy cup of milk for the little one. When Neal comes back, they have a nice dinner and Neal is actually smiling.

“Papa,” he pipes up halfway through. “Do I really have to have limited scrent time?”

“Yes, Pumpkin,,” Killian says. “An hour of tablet time a day. You’re good about TV so I won’t limit that now. But tablet time goes for no matter how you’re feeling.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Yes it is.”

Neal drags a piece of broccoli against his plate. “You’re just jealous because you don’t know how to play the game.”

Killian cocks an eyebrow. “Oh, funny how no one ever expects me as the Imposter.”

“You cheat.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

Once dinner is over, Killian leads Neal upstairs to the latter’s bedroom. He grabs hold of some Monsters Inc pajamas and a pull up. Neal’s face turns red.

“Papa,” he whines.

“Bae, I’ve been lenient on this but not anymore. I know you had an accident the other night.”

Neal squirms. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t, sweetheart. Which is why you’ll have a pull up until I see you can sleep through the night without it.” He takes the pacifier and blanket too. “Off to Papa’s room.”

Neal goes into Killian’s bedroom and goes to climb onto the bed. Killian gently guides him to the ensuite bathroom.

“Potty, brush teeth and wash your face,” Killian instructs. He taps Neal on the behind to get him moving and Neal whines the whole way there.

Killian listens to make sure he does all of the tasks, setting a timer on his phone when Neal starts the teeth brushing. Once the two minutes are up, Neal emerges and crawls onto the bed. Killian pulls down his sweats and has him hold up his arms to remove his shirt. He then takes down his boxers and slides the pull up, up his legs and over his bottom. He makes sure that it’s taped on tight, Neal blushing the whole time. Killian smiles and pinches his cheek.

“Look at my cherry,” he coos. Neal lets out a whine and Killian smirks. “Aww, Papa’s wittle boy is still cranky.” He pinches his cheek again.

“Papa!” Neal whines, kicking his legs.

Killian laughs. “Alright, alright.”

He helps him into his jammies before going to change himself, into just his boxers and a white t-shirt. When he returns to the bed, he climbs under the covers and Neal scrambles to do the same, grabbing hold of his blanket. Killian holds out the pacifier and despite his cheeks turning red again, Neal opens his mouth for it. He nuzzles his head against Killian’s chest and Killian strokes his curls.

“Get some sleep, sweetheart,” he whispers. “I love you.”

“I wuv wou, Daddy,” Neal’s voice lisps behind the pacifier.

Killian smiles and cuddles him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts age play or spanking prompts for these two or the Charming family, let me know.


End file.
